Gods
by ecntlr
Summary: What happens when gods visit the sixteen year old eds they have a whole bunch of wars thats what r and r plz
1. The gift

Sup guys I realized that my previous story smoking Ed's was dragging on so I'm not making any more chapters this story is a lot better.

Its been four years since the cul-de-sac kids where playing and skipping most of them our now sixteen. Ed Edd and Eddy where playing their Nintendo Wii next generation. Kevin was rolling around the sac with his new black Lincoln with red chrome rims. Rolf was smoking weed as usual and Nazz was talking on her Blackberry Jimmy and Sarah where making out and Johnny was busting out skate board tricks and listening on his I phone with the song it's a beautiful day. The Kankers where just strolling along. Just another day totally normal nothing special day.

I know you might be wondering what puberty did to the kids well here we go. Johnny whore a plain white echo shirt with a red logo in the middle, he had long shorts and wore a toboggan. Kevin whore a black addidas hoodie and lose fit levis. Nazz wore only designer clothes and custom everything. She now had curly at the tip long hair. Jimmy whore a black plain long shirt and baggy pants. He got his braces removed. Sarah wore a butterfly hoodie. Ed had baggy kakis and a long white shirt with black vines and curves. Double D still had his hat and black Sean john jeans and a plane Hanes gray shirt. And Eddy whore checkered shorts and a polo. The Kankers all looked alike with a tight long desin shirt ant tight Levis only the colors matched there individual hair colors. And Rolf always wore his boxers and a white Hanes shirt with a buzz cut beard and he always looked tired.

Johnny fell of his skateboard witch is a rare sight he fell of because the sky was red and all the teens saw this as well. The sky was red with oblong black spots. They all stoped and stared at the strand sight until the silence was broken. Johnny managed to utter the words " what the hell is going on" but none of the kids knew what was going on. The ground quaked and thunder and lightning spilled from the sky. And handsome woman and me came down.

The on in the middle said " We are the creators we have been watching you for some time now and we have decided to experiment on you by giving you our powers as I say your name com up and receive your power" The teens where to stunned to do anything but obey.

The teens got the powers as followed.

Ed: Creator of medal

Edd: Creator of knowledge

Eddy: Creator of Time

Kevin: Creator of Earth

Nazz: Creator of Water

Jimmy: Creator of Wind

Sarah: Creator of Fire

Johnny: Creator of War

May: Creator of pestilence

Marie: Creator of darkness

Lee: Creator of chaos

And what do you think they did the next day they had the greatest war you can emagine.


	2. The other god All powerfull Johnny

I'm sorry to the people who liked my work in smoking aces Zombie in particular maybe I might continue one day. I'm sorry I didn't give Rolf's power he is the creator of Agriculture pretty fitting huh he'll probably just make weed.

The first thing the teens did was abuse there powers. Ed made every sword, dagger, hammer, bow and arrow, any weapon relatable to metal he made it, He also made medal warriors, and He also made a castle base. Sarah created a Chariot of horses of fire. She also sculpted fire demons in her battalion. Kevin prepared a beautiful castle and Rock Knights. Edd studied books and soon learned magic so he made an army of classic knights. Nazz invented an underwater city of Atlantis and some Ice Knights. Jimmy constructed a temple in the air and didn't make any warriors or knights. Johnny went all out and his army was greatest of all filled with archers warriors generals and knights. Eddy used his powers to revive Edd's and Ed's warriors. The Kankers waited and steadily made there army. And as for Rolf he grew weed as expected and sometimes some curing fruit and plant giants. They teamed up as well Kevin with Nazz, Sarah with Jimmy, Johnny with the Eds, And the Kankers with each other. Rolf just picked through sides.

Why did this war start over some spilt milk you might say Ed was visiting Nazz's Atlantis and he broke one of her vases, after witch he insulted her castles decorating. She attacked him and somehow they all got involved. They all geared up and suited up for war. About thousands of warriors and knights collided in a battle that could only be called the war of creators.

Edd used spells to make the enemy knights explode. Johnny went head first with his sword and slashed the enemies in half. Sarah was making huge fireballs fall from the sky and she was aiming the mostly at Johnny. She made a fire hand and picked him up making Johnny flesh burn. She made a speck of thermite (a chemical dust that burns at 2000 Celsius not making this up) and put it on his chest and let it burn. Ed saw this and made an impenetrable chest plate and slip it on him while he was still in Sarah's clutches. Edd made a healing spell on him as well. And his eyes turn glow red and he said with an echoed voice "you have awoken the daemon in me you have made an unwise decision" He put his arms on her and she started to get old very old and he threw her on the ground. But she wasn't dead yet and he took out the rest of her army and Jimmy's army. And they went back to there base to celebrate and take care of there Army.

Over a can of coke they Edd spoke he said" wow Johnny what was that burst of power there" He shrugged" I don't know my body felt strong and I just beat Sarah" They all looked around and Edd being the creator of knowledge he knew what was going on " Johnny since you are the creator of war you are the strongest physically and you have a leaching power it seems you can leach from other creators that means you have the power of fire now" After some silence they all said this in unison " sweet".

At Kevin's base the three on his team where planning there attack on the Kankers it was a very good plan and well thought out" They attacked with about a thousand warriors when a wooden giant Came up from the ground spiking projectiles of sharpened wood in Kevin's chest ( Kevin aint dead yet) After three hours of fighting with the invincible foe the Kankers came out and said " Thank you master " The giant said " are the troops ready" Lee uttered in a slightly scarred voice" almost they are about four hundred thousand" He replies" excellent we will attack at dawn I will finally get my revenge"

Kevin's team rounded up the teens and told them about the story and they all agreed to team up for now they made one base and an army of two hundred thousand but they weren't ready for the war that will leave some of the creators dead.

Like I said I made this a long time ago hell I righting this right now and after I submit this ill work on another chapter.


	3. Darkness vs Fire& War

I'm going to write some on smoking Eds today YAHH!!!!! So im feeling in the writing spirit today. Any way enjoy I put a lot more detail in it.

The young gods where at the entrance of Kevin's castle, it was guarded by two huge rock giants. Kevin uttered something in Greece it seemed and the door opened inside was your classic castle those rugs knight armor chandeliers stuff like that. He was leading the group into a big door he slid his fingers through its creases and a path of ruff earth followed his fingers and the door opened. In side was a big room with a long rectangle shaped table was in the middle. The group took there seats. Since they where the masters of knowledge and war Johnny and Edd led the group. "It seems that Kevin's group has been planning to attack the Kankers butt they where ambushed by a wooden giant" Johnny looked uncomfortable. " And they have a vast army of fighters that we must match, so we must build a strong and organized army, since you are the god of war what do you propose Johnny" Edd finished "Well" Johnny replied I was thinking with your help we can revive some people to be in are army I was thinking of bringing back such people as Spartacus, Napoleon Bonaparte, the three hundred Spartans, Alexander the great, Achilles, and maybe Kretos" " But isn't Kretos that one guy from the game god of war" Eddy broke in. " Correct but I can revive him to aid us on our conquest for victory on those ghastly Kankers sisters " Edd defended " Ok ok ok damn you don't have to bludgeon me with those freaking long words oh no bludgeon I'm doing it to" Eddy shrieked. The crowd gave an easy laugh except for one Sarah who was still old and decrepit. " Can you stop fucking around and change me back" Sarah finally screamed. " No I like you like this better Sarah maybe if I'm lucky you will give me a knikle next time I visit" Eddy laughed and so did the group. Setting back to normal Edd replied by saying " I shall restore her in this state she is useless" He mixed his hands and red and orange smoke blew toward her and she started to get younger.

After the preparations where made Johnny, Kevin, Edd, Ed, and Nazz where on the field ready for battle. The army was as well the foot troops in the front Spartans in the middle the Fire demons rock giants and medal giants in the far back, Generals in the back, Archers on the castle walls and many doctors and nurses in the infirmary. And out running or limping is the word where the Kankers army zombies, humans with melting flesh, and the Kankers had three beasts one for each Kanker the beasts where about two hundred feet tall they where minotaurs (look it up on yahoo images or Google or whatever but they look cool and if you want me to give you an email of picturing how they look just tell me in a review) the minotaurs had shaggy fur curled horns and a extremely muscular build up. One had a huge sword of one hundred feet the other a double sided axe with a speared bottom and the last had a scythe with three blades. And in the back was a seven hundred foot wooden giant. Johnny smiled and said " This is going to be fun"

He ran about seventy miles per hour and dragged his sword while running he slashed the zombie and the jacked up humans he pulled out two knives mounted his sword on his back and jumped on the minotaur putting himself in place by stabbing his two knives inside the middle minotaur with the axe the minotaur bellowed and gripped in pain he jumped to its eye level stabbed it in his right pupil and black blood pumped out of its eye like a fire hose ( yah yah yah yah I got a lot of this from shadow of the colossus big deal) the giant fell and Marie Kanker was the one on that minotaur she had changed she had black high lights on the tip of her now long hair she wore a long black hooded cloak and in the back of her cloak was a huge black sword that looked like something off final fantasy. It was about seven feet. It was skinny in width about six inches the handle was bandaged and was two and a half feet it had a huge black dragon tooth at the bottom and some spikes on the side of the blade the whole blade was a very dark gray with a design of black curves and vines, it also had a black chain at the bottom connected to a chain ball and the most unsettling think about the sword was that it was giving of a pitch black energy that was visible ( yah yah yah yah I know what your thinking what a pimp ass sword). Johnny pulled out his own sword it was long about five inches with a two inch width it had some ancient writing on it and it was on fire. "Nice sword to bad it going to be mine in about two second" Johnny said. "Like wise" Marie taunted. There battle was swift all you saw was a flash of black then red black then red that was all you saw. Johnny bit his finger and blood trickled down he placed it on the ground and out sprang two Minotaurs they where both six feet, with huge axes. Marie looked surprised. "You think you're the only one who can summon beasts think again, I assure you these Minotaurs are stronger, faster, and even smarter than yours". The minotaurs slashed at her she defended the best she could. And he stabbed her leg then her stomach "you are a good enemy… so I shall spare your life… but not your sword he took it and slung it on his back before he left he sucked out a portion of her powers. He was so wrapped up in his battle he forgot about the war he looked back his battalion was doing fine he looked in front Kretos was fighting the wooden giant. He jumped up and shot orbs of fire mixed with darkness. Gravity did its job and soon he was standing next to Kretos and was about to fight a giant made of wood. He was pondering in his mind and words formed in his brain "and to think a couple hours ago I was skateboarding".

Nice plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fourth chapter is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
